ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MassTass 10 Season 2 episode 2: The Mystery Gives a Clue
Two criminal's break into a jewelry store . Everyone flees from the area in panic. The two theifs start collecting what they can. Robber #1: "Hey, are you sure we should do this. I mean isn't this Mass Tass's territory. Robber #2: "Nah, don't sweat it. He probably off fighting some "aliens". Were safe. And by the time he gets here, we'll be long gone" Mass: "I highly doubt it" Th theifs turned to see MassTass 10, arms crossed over his chest. Mass grinned and slammed down his Omnitrix. Mass: "NRG!" NRG fired his laser and knocked one of the men over into a cabinet, knocking him unconscious. The other man picked up his sack of valuables and ran off. He was faster than NRG and Mass's laser accuracy wasn't very good. NRG: (Presses Omnitrix) "Ni-Ti 55!" Ni-Ti chased after the robber with his roller blades. Ni-Ti: "WOOHOOO!!!!!" The robber looked behind his shoulder, worried that Mass would catch him. Suddenly a car turned the corner and drove straight at the unaware criminal. The man gasped. Ni-Ti sped up, grabbed the man and front-flipped over the vehicle. Robber #1: "Aw jeeze." Ni-Ti: "You OWE me one!" The police collected the men and thanked MassTass for capturing them. They drove off. Mass started walking off into the city. Mass didn't like to admid this, but he was so bored. Since the huge battle in the city a year ago, crime had become boring and less constant. Gwen and Kevin had there own issues to deal with and Mass never usually saw them. He started walking to the cafe he went to every Saturday to buy a milkshake, but something caught his eye. A shiny silver disk underneath a pile of leaves next to a water drain. He picked it up. It was small and thick. In the middle was a button. Curious, Mass pressed it down. Disk: "LOCATION OF DESTINATION PLEASE." Mass: "Huh?" Disk: "NOW TRANSPORTING..." Suddenly there was a bright pink flash and the disk and MassTass had disappeared. Elsewhere there was a bright pink flash and Mass appeared out of thin air. He looked around. He appeared to be somewhere where the ground was soft and spongy like sand. There seemed to be a sunset far out in the distance, but this didn't look like a beach at all. Disk: "YOU HAVE ARRIVED AT THE PLANET HUGH 28." Mass looked around. I was actually pretty cool. Mass started walking around to see if there were any inhabitants. Suddenly there was a ripple in the sand. Then another in-front of him. Then all around him. The ripples were circling him, like sharks! Suddenly a small creature that looked like a wolf crossed with a small large pirahna jumped from the circle and tried to bite Mass. Mass: "What the..." The circle moved closer to his feet then a hole started to form under his shoes. Mass ran. He pulled out the disk and pressed the button. Disk: LOCATION OF DESTINATION PLEASE." Mass was beginning to say Earth, but he tripped. Mass: "WUP!" Disk: "NOW TRANSPORTING...." The disk transported Mass to yet another planet. This time it was bouncy and blue. Like a blue bouncy castle.It had walls so Mass new he was inside something. He looked around. I was dark inside, but there was a door behind him that emitted some light.. Mass crawled over to the door and opened it. It was very bright outside and Mass thought he was back on Earth. But that thought was about to change when he saw what was outside. Aliens! Aliens all walking around one large area. It was some sort of alien amusement park. There were square balloons and one was tied onto each end of the string. Advanced fair games. One game was even based on another planet, and food that looked like raw squid and octopus tentacles. Then the alien's turned and stared at him with their mouths open wide. They stared at Mass amazed, yet angered. Mass chuckled nervously. Then they all started throwing objects at Mass in anger. Mass dove back inside the room, but suddenly it began to tilt. Mass came tumbling out. It turned out the "bouncy castle" was actually a creature that was some sort of amusement attraction. The aliens suddenly stated to circle MassTass. Mass: (Holds up Omnitrix) "Don't make me use this!" The alien stared at his "watch" and laughed. Then they came at him even faster. Mass: (Presses Omnitrix down) "XLR8!" XLR8 turned and ran, but he was then jolted back. Something pulled at his tail and lifted him into the air. XLR8 turned. It was some sort of four armed alien like a tetramand only larger than. It smashed XLR8 into the ground over and over. Mass was weakened. The creature then threw him into a stall. XLR8: "I'm not leaving till this guy's on the ground" (presses Omnitrix symbol) " Cannonbolt!" The alien let go of Mass. Cannonbolt sped away and then charged straight at the creature, but the alien was fast and he dodged Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt slammed straight into a metal pole. Cannonbolt: "Acutally, maybe I'll just...show myself out". He took out the disk again. Cannonbolt: "EARTH!!" And he disappeared in a flash. Cannonbolt appeared outside the cafe were he found the disk. He turned human. Mass: "I hope know-one ever finds this again" Mass threw it into the drain aind it fell into the sewer water. Days later the disk floated into a waste disposal site, but it was found by a worker. Worker: "Cool!" Disk: NOW TRANSPORTING.... Majour Events A strange alien disk was found by Mass that could transport him to anywhere in the galaxy Characters MassTass 10 Katurizma Robber #1 Robber #2 Shark Creatures Aliens Used NRG Ni-Ti 55 (Debut) XLR8 (first re-appearance) Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) ben 10 xlr8.png Category:Episodes